Quest: Honor's Glory
by Huckster
Summary: This is a quest story that follows Cain, who is searching for his missing brother. What he discovers is secrets that were lost in time, myths that should have never been retold, and he discovers the ultimate evil. All while writing his own legacy.
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Quest: Honor's Glory  
Author: Ryan (Huckster) Huckle  
  
  
***Disclaimer***  
  
Though this story may sound vary familiar to most gamers, I am not trying to rip off the Diablo series. I though must admit that I was inspired by their story to write my own. If any other bits of information seems familiar from other pieces of literature, I apologize for this, and wish not to offend people by mocking great authors.   
When my peers reviewed my story, they including myself found it inevitable to accept the fact, that this story sounds very much like Diablo. So, now in this disclaimer I will say that this story will be within the same Diablo universe (but in a somewhat "parallel universe") and possibly the same timeline, but the characters are mine and have no relation to the characters in the game unless clarified in later chapters. Diablo and his brothers probably will not make apperances in the story.  
Other than that, I own these characters, even if Cain was used by Blizzard. No other name was perfect for the main character in this story. Now enough talking, and lets get on to the story.  
~Huckster~  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Encounter  
  
"Steady, Girl. Steady," Cain assured his horse, Fay. None the less, Cain couldn't blame his horse. The feeling would send any sane mortal home crying. The mutilated bodies of men, women and children laid dead on the ground. Crows were pecking hungrily at the decaying bodies. One crow flew off with an eyeball in its beak.  
  
Cain gave thought of turning back, just pull on the reins and turn around, and ride home. If he rode straight until morning, he would make it home. But only his sense of honor and loyalty kept him going.  
  
Half a year before, Cain's brother, Uther, was called as a knight to resolve a conflict in a settlement in the far east. Uther had sent regular messages home. Then all at once, the letters stopped coming. Weeks went by and yet, no response Then a pageboy delivered a letter to the family saying that on a routine patrol, a group of five men were attacked by assumed rouge bandits that lived in and around the surrounding forests. The whole group of soldiers disappeared. Each and every single knight called had disappeared. Vanished from the settlement without a trace.  
  
Cain's father was too old and weak to search out Uther, so Cain was selected. Now, Cain was riding to a small village known as Sunwater.  
  
Coming over a hill, Cain came to a horrible site. Five men were hanging from an old oak tree. Hands were binded behind their backs as their naked, decayed bodies swayed to and fro in the afternoon wind. Yanking back on his reins, Fay came to a stop as Cain dismounted, and ran to the side of the dirt path and vomited. After a moment or two, Cain returned to his horse. Searching through his saddle bag, he withdrew a mole skinned canteen. Taking a swig, he washed the acrid taste from his mouth. Glancing back at the bodies, Cain discovered his brothers body was not among the dead Returning the canteen, Cain remounted and continued on the path.   
  
The open countryside gave way to lush forest cut in half by the road. A little way s up the road, a fresh path had begun. It seemed to head around the village. Pulling out his map, Cain studied the unfamiliar land. According to the map, on the north was the start of a canyon that stretched around to a large river. The river originates from a small mountain chain that goes around the whole of the west side, joining the canyon to the river. Lucky for Cain, he was around the mountains, coming up through the heavily forested part of the south.  
  
"In came the warriors, one by one. Now that the demons have had their fun, the warriors are done!"  
  
Cain's hand swiftly moved to his sword. "Show yourself or be gone," Cain called out into the forest, more bravely than he felt. Drawing his sword, Cain dismounted off his horse.  
  
A boy of twelve swung down from a tree. "Now a new one is here to test his skill. But it's all the same, your blood is gunna spill."  
  
"You have bold talk for a young boy," Cain said , as he lowered his sword, returning it back to its sheath.  
  
"Go home. We don't want or need your help."  
  
"It seems that your lies are taller than yourself," Cain stated.  
  
"Heh. I've seen things that'll make you wet your tin can," the boy said.  
  
A cluster of clouds began to cover the rising moon.  
  
"Go back to where you came from," the boy said. "Before it is too late."  
  
The nearest bushes to them rustled. Both Cain and the boy's head snapped to its direction.  
  
"Looks like it is too late," Cain mumbled.  
  
Two piercing, red eyes gleamed from the darkness of the bushes. Cain drew his sword from its sheath.  
  
"You should have listened to the boy," a high pitched, demonic voice said. An evil cackling came from the bushes. Then a beast leapt from the shadows with startling speed.  
  
Maybe the boy was right, Cain thought grimly.  
  
A high pitched scream filled the night air as the beast flew at the boy. Putting one foot behind the other the boy braced himself as he pulled out a dagger from his belt.  
  
"Come and get it you filthy demonic bastard," the boy yelled.  
  
The beast landed on the boy, claws out, fangs bared. The boy toppled down under the weight of the beast. Cain stood there, not knowing what to do. Sword in hand, he watched in awe and in horror.   
  
"Eric!" The beast screamed, "I'll gut ya' like your family."  
  
Eric screamed in fury. Gripping the dagger with both hands, he thrusted it up into the belly of the beast. The beast howled in pain as green glowing blood oozed from the open wound. Eric lost grip of the dagger as the beast leapt off of him.  
  
"Cut its head off!" Screamed Eric.  
  
Adjusting his grip Cain charged the beast. Pulling the dagger from its stomach, the beast threw the dagger at Cain. Not having a shield, the dagger caught Cain in the left shoulder and stuck. Yelling in pain, Cain brought the sword down upon the beasts neck, severing it from its body. The artery in the neck continued to pump blood as the body fell limp.  
  
Bending over the beast, Cain examined his fallen foe. Looking at its waist region, Cain noticed something odd. Cain lifted a belt from the beasts waist, and upon opening the pouches, Cain found several handfuls of gold, a jewel encrusted ring and amulet. Cain examined the ring carefully. Cain made a motion to put it on his index finger on his right hand.  
  
"I wouldn't put those on if I were you," Eric stated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't know what they are or what they do. It could be full of dark magic or curses and poisons."  
  
"Well, what do I do with them?"  
  
"The only sensible thing to do. Take them to be identified by Marcus."  
  
"How far is it to get to this Marcus?" Cain questioned sheathing his sword.  
  
"Not far. But in your tin can, you better find your horse," Eric said laughing.  
  
Following the tracks left by Fay, Cain found his horse in an open field, feeding on green grass beneath the pale crescent moon. Remounting his horse, Cain followed Eric northward.  
  
***  
  
Cain groaned in pain. His left shoulder was throbbing, still dripping blood over his chest plate.  
  
"So, do you get many visitors to Sunwater?" Cain asked breaking the silence.  
  
"We used to get many who would pass through, mostly merchants," Eric replied. "But, once they started to arrive, you rust pails came rushing in."  
  
'RUST PAILS!' Cain thought, shifting uncomfortably under his armor plate. 'If only he had met my brother.'  
  
"How much farther?" Cain snapped with a bit of a impatient tone in his voice.  
  
"See the ridge. One more hill and were there," Eric responded.  
  
"Good," Cain said between yawns. "Because suddenly I feel really ti..tired....."  
  
Cain's eyes fell to the top of his cheek bones as he slid off his horse.  
  
***  
  
"Cain...Cain....Wake up, Cain!" a calm voice said.  
  
Cain stirred feebly. His head felt woozy and his shoulder kept throbbing. Opening his eyes, he looked up. There in front of him, though it had to have been ten time larger, was a disemboweled head, floating in the air. But more shocking than the head was it was his brothers head.   
  
"Uther?"  
  
"Yes, Cain, it's me," the head said, its voice reverberated in the dark space. The only light was coming from Uther's head itself.  
  
"Uther, we have missed you. Father sent me to get you," Cain said.   
  
"Yes, but I fear I bear bad news. You must return home. It is too dangerous for you to be here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cain inquired.  
  
"I must congratulate you on killing the beast. But he was simple minded and weak."  
  
"But Uther, I was sent to bring you home!" Cain protested.  
  
"Cain! I SAID, GO HOME!" Uther screamed.  
  
A fire seemed to ignite within Uther's eyes. Then his face began to change. First, the head elongated, and turned a sickly reddish grey colour. Horns sprouted from his forehead, curling up wards. More continued to grow from his cheekbones, and jaw line. The skin began to look as if it had been burned and has rehealed. Then the eyes turned blood red, glowing in the now glowing darkness.  
  
"Run while you can!" The head laughed.  
  
Cain began to scream. The head came closer, the mouth opened, exposing the discoloured, uneven, jagged teeth. Fire flew out as the jaws of death closed over Cain's body.  
  
  
  
***Author's Thoughts***  
  
Well, how about that for the first chapter in my first fanfic. I will try to put more chapters up on the net A.S.A.P. So R/R, and tell me what you think.  
~Huckster~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Marcus's Tale

Chapter 2: Marcus's Tale  
  
Cain bolted up right, but in the process, hit somebody and knocked something flying. The  
sound of water reverberated in the silence. Cain could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His  
breath was raspy, and his vision was dim, but slowly returning.   
  
Cain looked around, surveying his present surroundings. He was in a dimly lit room. A  
few torches were lit, and a cauldron was over a merry fire. The room was mostly empty. Only a  
bed, dresser and a shelf were in the room against the opposite wall. Two people were standing at  
the bedside with Cain, an older man, with dark hair, which was beginning to grey. He was  
wearing a white robe, and a belt with various pouches and bottles of liquid attached. The other  
person in the room was a fair maiden, close to Cain's age. The expression she had in her eyes,  
though as beautiful as she was, looked as though it could melt steel.   
  
"I hope you are happy," she stated. Cain looked down and realized what she meant.   
While getting up, he knocked the water basin out of her hands, and it had spilled all down the  
front of her clothes.   
  
"I... I'm," Cain couldn't think of anything to say.   
  
"You're sorry! I would certainly think so." And with that, she turned and left the room,  
slamming the door shut on her way out.  
  
"Don't mind her," the man said. "Today has been a bit of a rough day for us all."  
  
"Where am I?" Cain questioned.  
  
"Why lad, you are in Sunwater," the man said smiling. "My name is Gerald. I am the  
village healer."  
  
Cain swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to stand up. But to his surprise,  
he could not muster the strength to stand.  
  
"It would be best to lie down and rest. You are running a mild fever. But it should die  
down by sun fall. You've had a nasty ordeal. But on the bright side, your wound on your  
shoulder should be healing just fine now."  
  
Cain glanced at his shoulder. There was a thick glob of yellow goo smeared over his cut,  
which he could see, was neatly stitched together. The goo smelt strongly of skunk and rose.  
  
"It is an ancient remedy," Gerald aid interpreting Cain's confused look. "It is made from  
the sap of a willow tree, the essence of a skunk, and crushed rose petals. It is used to stop  
infections and mend injuries.  
  
Cain rubbed his head. He could feel a small headache subsiding.  
  
"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was riding my horse through the forest,  
following Eric."  
  
"It was Eric who brought you here. He fastened branches together, tied it to your horse,  
placed you on it and had the horse drag you here. Smart lad, he is, Eric. But a bad history  
follows him. With the death of his mother and sister, he is strong for what he does."  
  
Not wanting to peruse the topic any further, Cain peeked under the covers.  
  
"Where are my belongings?" Cain said, taking note of his missing garments.  
  
"Ah, do not worry. Your armor and clothing are being washed and your belongings are in  
the bucket over there," Gerald told Cain pointing to a bucket at the foot of his bed.  
  
"And now I leave you to rest," Gerald said turning to the door.  
  
"Wait, I want to know. What is the maidens name? I must know." Cain asked.  
  
Gerald smiled. "Aras," he said simply, as he left the room.  
  
Aras, Cain thought to himself. A name as beautiful as she is. Cain thought as he drifted  
into a peaceful sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Cain stirred peacefully. Two people were talking rather loudly outside his ajar door.   
Without opening his eyes, he listened carefully.  
  
"We can't let him go out there! It is too dangerous. Even our best warriors on defense are  
struggling to protect us!" A voice said.  
  
"He saved Eric's life and only came out with a minor wound," Gerald said.  
  
"Eric is fine on his own," the voice said. "He is twelve an has lived through this  
nightmare since he was ten. Cain is around sixteen and has probably never seen battle in his life.   
He is just another knight, if he is even that, that wants to play hero. If he goes out there, he will  
be dead in less than a day." The last comment had a hint of impatience in it.  
  
"That is enough," a new voice said. This voice sounded tired and old, full of wisdom. "I  
examined the boy while he was sleeping. He is the brother of Uther." Cain strained his listening  
even harder at the sound of his brothers name. "he seems young, but he is strong within. And  
now he can't leave. Do you remember when he awoke. He had a dream, a vision. While in a  
trance, I saw what he saw. His dream was invaded by an outside force. It tried to defer him  
away. I have a feeling now that he will search out his brother, even if he finds Uther dead. He  
wants to know what happened to his brother. And nothing you do or say will stop him."  
  
"Marcus," the voice said, "this boy doesn't know what he is up against. He doesn't  
deserve to die."  
  
"Nayr," Marcus replied, "I know you are stressed over what has been happening lately.   
But what the boy wants is not to be a hero. He is just looking for his brother.  
  
Rapid footsteps echoed as somebody approached.  
  
"Sir," a new voice said. "Scouts report the area is safe."  
  
"Thank-you," Nayr said. "Please excuse me Marcus an Gerald. I must go and debrief the  
scouts."  
  
Two sets of footsteps left the hallway.  
  
The door opened and Gerald walked in with an old man behind him. Cain presumed this  
man was Marcus.  
  
"Ah," Gerald stated, "you are awake."  
  
"You knew my brother?" Cain asked Marcus.  
  
Marcus smiled under his beard. "Yes," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "I had the  
honor of knowing your brother."  
  
"What happened to him?" Cain asked, sitting up in the bed.  
  
"What happened to him begins with this ring," Marcus said, holding up the ring that Cain  
had removed from the beast. Cain looked at the ring attentively.  
  
"This is the Ring of Life. It gives the bearer more life force to live on. If in battle, the  
wearer could live longer, even with life threatening ailments."  
  
"So, how does this ring relate to my brother?" Cain asked.  
  
Marcus sighed. "A long time ago, many eons before even myself, a great War waged.   
No name can be given to this war because no word can describe it properly. It is only referred as,  
The Great War. The war was the ultimate war. Between heaven and hell. And the battles fought  
were from the Gates of Heaven, to the rivers and seas of Hell. Most of the battles were fought  
between angels, archangels from heaven and the demons and beasts from Hell. Or at least they  
were in the beginning. Then man was brought into the fight. Religious followers fought for  
heaven and hell. The leader of Hell, Volbaide, was a tricky creature. He recruited many  
followers. And with his right hand Warlord General, the Fallen Angel, Lucifer, they began to  
dominate the war."  
Cain just stared. Nothing was making sense. he could not picture a war this great.  
  
"I don't understand," Cain said.  
  
"Here," Marcus said. "Let me show you."  
  
Marcus reached his aged hand and placed it on the crown of Cain's forehead. Cain felt as  
though he was flying. His spirit felt totally free at this touch. Then Cain opened his eyes.   
Looking around, he realized that he was no longer in his room. Nor was he near Sunwater. He  
appeared to not be standing on anything; nor did he feel like he was floating. He was in a place  
that was completely white. It was bright, but there was no light and no shadows. Cain couldn't  
tell if the white vastness ended.  
  
"Welcome to the Astral Plain. This is where thoughts are reality and dreams are real.   
Almost anything is possible here." Marcus stated.  
  
"Is this real? Where are we?" Cain asked.  
  
"We are still in the room inside Sunwater. And yes, this is a real as you or I. This is a  
realm that exists above and beyond our own realm. Much like Heaven and Hell exist above our  
world, this realm exists even further above them." Marcus said.  
  
"Why are we here?" Cain questioned.  
  
"'We' are here so I can show you what you do not understand. Memories can be seen  
here. I will show you memories that have been passed down through my family," Marcus stated.  
  
Marcus closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Cain patiently waited. Then Cain  
heard a sound. Faint at first, as if it was far away or not quiet loud enough. It was sounds of  
battle. Constant yelling, metal upon metal contact, the rustle of armor. And worst of all, the  
sounds of death.  
  
Cain heard it before he saw it. But then the sound turned to picture as the battle came to  
life. Cain stood there watching the battle rage on. No longer did Cain appear in the white  
nothingness, but on now barren wastelands of war-torn countryside. Cain could see the awesome  
power of the battle. Angels, more graceful that cats, against Hell's army. It appeared to be an  
even match for both sides for nobody was moving forward, and nobody was moving back.  
  
"This is but a glimpse of the true war," Marcus said, standing behind Cain. "Demons die  
easy," he continued, "but sometimes angels can die easier."  
  
Cain understood. He watched as a swarm of beasts, much like the one he took down the  
other day, leap upon an unsuspecting female angel. She put up a good fight, but alas, when she  
knocked off one, three more took its place. She died on the spot. Cain bowed his head in  
respect. When he returned his gaze to the angel, his eyes opened in surprise. The demons were  
stripping the weapons and armor off the slain body. One of the beasts cackled evilly as it pulled  
a dagger and cut a long line along its hand. Green blood oozed from the open wound and  
dripped upon the armor. At the first touch, the armor began to change. It darkened, turning  
black, with demonic designs appearing on it. Horn-like extensions grew from odd angles. When  
the change finished, the demon slipped the armor on and continued on its way to the next target.  
  
"This is just one of the few memories passed down through my blood line," Marcus said  
quietly.  
  
With that said, the image began to bleed; the colours mixed together. Then it took shape.   
Cain looked around to see where he was now. He seemed to be in a Smithy shop. A tall, burly  
man, larger than any man Cain had ever seen stood by a fire, quickly pumping a fan, building a  
perfect fire. When the fire was at his satisfaction, he pulled a red hot rod of steel from the fire,set it upon a giant black anvil, where the Smith pounded the steel with a mighty hammer. His motions were swift and in rhythm. He never quickened, nor tired. Every once and a while, he  
would re-heat the steel, only to continue pounding at it. When he reached a point of satisfaction, he dipped the steel into a bucket of water. he fastened a handle and began to sharpen the edges of the blade.  
  
A warrior stepped through the door, carrying a small stone, just larger than a pebble. But  
oddly, the pebble glowed an eerie white colour. The war-drawn warrior gave the stone to the  
towering Smithy, who placed it into a socket on the hilt. Instantly, the sword began to emanate a very bright white light. The sword was so bright, the room looked black.   
  
Then, as if nothing happened, the glowing dimmed down; but the sword was different. It  
was more elegant than brute. The blade was smooth, almost appeared to be see-through. The  
handle was white like ivory with a single red ruby where the stone used to be. And the ruby was  
inserted so it was visible on both sides.  
  
The Smithy looked at the sword with satisfaction. The silence was broken by the Smithy.  
  
"It was Silvermoon, wasn't it?" the Smithy said with a thick Scottish Clan accent.  
  
"Yes," the warrior replied simply.  
  
"Then in honour of her beauty, grace and hope, I call this the Silver Sword of the Moon."  
  
"What will this weapon be special for?" the warrior questioned.  
  
"Ah lad, who knows. Whatever Silvermoon' spirit chooses will be this swords strength  
and destiny," the Smithy replied shaking his head, causing his long braided red hair to toss about. He scratched his equally red beard.  
  
"How much longer do you figure?" the warrior asked.  
  
"When will the mountains cease to exist? Only time will tell," the Smithy replied.  
  
Again, the room began to dissolve. This time, Cain found himself back on his bed. He  
looked down at the ring he held in his hand. He looked at the top to see stone, similar to the one in the memory, encrusted on the top.  
  
"So, I still don't understand what the ring has to do with Uther," Cain said.  
  
"Well," Marcus continued, "After the war finished, Heaven won and overthrew Hells  
effort. The demons were rounded up and thrown into an eternal lock up. Or at least most of  
them were. There were the few that stayed in hiding. But the recent times marked the first  
millennium since The end of the war. And the demons decided to give everybody a rude  
reminder of The ast. But something happened. Their reminder became a threat; they began to  
raid villages. So word was sent out for knights to protect this part of the country-side. This land is part of the land that the final years of the war was fought upon. That brings your brother here.   
He did a very good deed by hunting down demons which were responsible for the deaths of  
people within the villages. One day, he went out with a group of his new found friends to hunt  
some 'small game' as he put it. Later that afternoon, one man came back. He was so badly  
beaten, he got out only a few words before death smiled upon him. I will never forget those  
words.   
  
Marcus paused, and closed his eyes.  
  
"What did he say?" Cain inquired.  
  
"I'll let you hear for yourself," Marcus replied as he reached out to put a hand on Cains'  
head again. This time, there was no traveling to the Astral Plain. Only a voice sounded in his  
mind. It was shallow, on its last breath.  
  
"Evry..one ded......Uther livz....dragd to forst...HE'S BACK!"  
  
Cain stared at Marcus. "Who's back?" he said.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that someone or something is trying to bring the war  
back to the land," Marcus replied breathing deeply. 


	3. Chapter 3: The History of the Paladins

Chapter 3: The History of the Paladin  
  
By the next day, Cain was up and walking around. He visited many places within Sunwater. He strolled through the magnificent gardens, had a tour through the barracks and armory. He walked by Marcus's house and even found out where Aras lived.  
  
It was midday, and it had been a while since he had last had food. So he strolled over to the town market. There were few people around, buying fruits and vegetables. The Market was not too far from the gardens, wells and stables of the town. A strong scent of animals hung in the air. There were stands of fruit, and behind the stand was a single man. He was maybe of the age of Gerald, but a lot more youth seemed to be within him.  
  
"Greetings young man. It is good to see a new, friendly face. I presume you are Cain," the man said.  
  
"Why, yes I am," Cain replied with a grin. "What are you selling?"  
  
"Oh please, I ask for no money. Everyone works hard in this town. They help me grow the food, so you may have anything you see," the man said.  
  
"I don't believe it is fair for me to just take what I want, so I will make you a deal," Cain started. "I see you have large logs that need to be chopped. I will eat, then assist you."  
  
"Well, blimey. Thank-you sir. Call me Daelin. Whatever you need, I am at your service. I am the master of trades in this town. If you need anything, I can tell you where to get it.  
  
Thank-you," Cain said selecting some fruits and vegetables. Walking around back of the Market hut, he began to munch on his food. Hearing a familiar voice around the corner, he peered around and was shocked to find Aras tending to the garden with some local women. Cain hid around the corner, careful not to be seen, as he quietly listened to their conversation.  
  
"The garden is coming along quite nicely, isn't it?" someone said.  
  
"Oh yes. Tonight at the festival, there will be plenty of food for all," Aras said.  
  
"And you know who else will be there?" a voice said slyly.  
  
"Oh Jillian, your not talking about that new boy, are you?" Aras asked restlessly.  
  
"Oh you know it," Jillian said, giggling.  
  
"Come off it. He is too young for you, and he probably has someone waiting for him at home," Aras stated.  
  
"Hey, I'm just glad you are engaged to Kargath. With you taken, I'm next in line," Jillian said.  
  
Cain frowned at that last comment. 'Aras is taken by another. DAMN him. WAIT, what am I thinking.'  
  
Cain shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. He picked up the axe and began to chop.  
  
***  
  
After several long hours of chopping, Cain make his way to Gerald's house.  
  
"Ah, there you are," Gerald said. "Did you have a good day? Come here and let me check your wounds."  
  
Cain walked over to Gerald and removed his shirt.  
  
"Mmm," Gerald sounded. "Very curious. The wound has completely healed."   
  
Gerald continue to poke and rub the area where the wound had been to check for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Gerald," Cain started. "Something about Marcus's story about the war doesn't make sense. When he said the last of the demons were rounded up. How would that have worked of the angels and humans were recovering from the war? Wouldn't that have cause more bloodshed?"  
  
"Good question lad. Yes, the end of the war.. I remember the stories my grandfather used to tell me. A long time ago.. Good beginning eh?" Gerald chuckled at that comment. "During the end of the war, the angels realized that their numbers were dwindling. They need a way to continue their lines. See, angels don't just form when people die. Specific events must take place at the moment at the moment of a person's death. I'm not quiet sure what they are. Some say the mountains shift, the oceans sigh and the earth trembles. But, anyway, angels are hard to come by. Also, angels are one step above mortality. They don't die of old age, hunger or disease. Through evil killing is the only way know so far to kill an angel.  
So, it is the end of the war, and the angels had to find a way to carry on. Find successors to continue their momentum in the war. Since they were at war with humans against demons, their bond with the humans were enough. The angels began to produce offspring. Angels and humans had children together. These were the first Paladins. The Paladins had the best of both worlds, intelligence and strength, magic and holy abilities. Paladins from a young age were trained as knights. Knights that could heal the wounded on the battle field, create magic barriers to defend the helpless. And exorcise evil out of existence. They were given wisdom beyond of their years."  
  
"Yes, I remember my father talking about the Paladins. I thought they were just a myth told to children to make them feel safe at night." Cain said.  
  
"As I thought as well. But Marcus show them to me. But to continue the story.  
When the war ended, the Paladin Order was not needed for battle. To prevent the next conflicts from happening, they rounded up the last of the demons. After that was finished, they were no longer needed. The Paladin Order was disbanded. Some continued to serve for Kings and country, and some settled down, either destroyed or hid their weapons and armour, and began families. The Paladin blood has been growing thinner and thinner with the generations passing. But, legends say that the Paladin Order may still be brought back, when evil grins upon the land, and the Paladins will ride again.  
But, enough of the Paladins. You better wash and get dressed. If you haven't heard, there is a festival tonight, and you wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
"Alright," Cain said with a grin. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Festival, The Vision and ...

Chapter 4: The Festival, The Vision and The Raid  
  
  
Cain borrowed some decent clothes from Gerald and started for the village centre. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains, and the sky was a reddish gold colour. The air smelt sweet with flagrances of fruit, flowers and cooking. Instead of going straight for the square, Cain headed for the stables where he found his horse.  
  
"Hey there," he said in a cheery voice. "I haven't seen you in a while." Fay dug her hooves into the floor. "I know you don't like stables," Cain said as he opened the door and let Fay out. Guiding her outside, Cain led Fay to a fenced in field. he opened the gate to let her in. Fay, still  
behind him, nudged him in the small of his back.  
  
"I'd like to play, but I must go to the festival," Cain said. Fay nibbled at his hand in affection as he stroked her head. Patting her muscular neck as she walked past, he closed the gate behind her and continued back.  
  
He rounded the side of the barracks, when suddenly, it felt as if his head exploded. The pain was unbearable. Cain clutched his head in pain. He fell to his knees. Images began to flash past his eyes as if he was seeing them for real. Or were they real.  
  
Fire. Everything was on fire. Little creatures wearing armour, wielding crude clubs and short swords. People were running, buildings were being ransacked. Cain could even smell charred flesh, and burning hay.  
  
Then, all at once, just as it came, it was over. Cain could no longer smell anything but flowers, but the smell was etched into his brain. Cain stood up and began to dust himself off. Then he noticed something eerie. His hands were red, it looked like, but it couldn't be. It appeared to be  
blood.  
  
"What the devil is happening?" Cain said out loud.  
  
Bringing his hands closer to inspect, the blood began to disappear. Pink patches of skin appeared. The blood looked like it was quickly draining off his hands, but it did not drip on the ground. In fact, when it disappeared, no trace was left of it.  
  
"I must speak to Marcus," Cain said to himself as he walked to the square.  
  
When Cain finally reached the square, all thoughts about what had just happened disappeared. Everything was decorated with bright colours. People were laughing and chatting away while children were dancing and chasing each other around the magnificent marble statue standing proudly in the village square. On it was a man, wearing travellers robes, light in armour with a sword in one hand, shield on his back and his other arm was extended outwards with a giant hawk perched close to the mans elbow. Two wolves sat at his feet, looking proud and powerful. All four of them were staring towards the west, right at the mountains. They were standing on a pedestal and a pool basin was below it. Engraved around the bottom was symbols. On one side was written:  
  
There is no greater evil than that which resides in the hearts of men, and no greater love, beauty and strength than that of the human soul.  
  
Cain couldn't see a name on the statue, only the saying and some weird ruins. He sighed and looked for a place to sit. Cain made his way around the outside of the square. Finally finding a half-wall to sit on, he took his spot. Some children ran by, laughing gayly.  
  
The sun was now out of sight, only the gentile glow remained. Fireflies began to flutter around, in an odd sort of dance of life. When the last bit of natural light diminished, only lanterns inside of house and shops gave effort to expand light into the darkness. A shadowy figure walked by Cain towards the statue. Who could that be? Cain wondered. The figure took a spot beside the statue, the side closest to Cain.  
  
"People of Sunwater, and visitors alike," a voice said in the darkness. Cain nearly laughed. How could he have not guess it earlier for Marcus was the mysterious figure standing before everybody in the darkness.  
  
"Welcome to the annual Sunwater Festival!" Marcus yelled into the night as he thrusted his hands into the cool air. As soon as his arms fully extended, explosions erupted from his palms; as many as fifty lanterns ignited to life. People clapped and issued an 'aw'.  
  
A band on a small platform struck up. The band consisted of several bagpipes, lutes, flutes, and odd instruments never seen before by Cain. Pairs of people began to stand and take the open space for dancing. Cain make no movement to select a partner, nor did he feel like dancing. He did, however, keep an eye out for Aras. She didn't appear to be in the festivities. Across the square, he spotted who he assumed was Jillian, waving, smiling and giggling towards Cain. Cain however did spot Daelin dancing with what appeared to be his wife. Daelin spotted Cain and smiled as he waved. Cain returned the wave, grinning. His grin did not remain on his face. Something felt funny. Cain felt colder, and more distant from everybody. The music seemed to blur, and the smells of the night began to nullify.  
  
Cain stood and turned to head back to Geralds house. As he began to walk he ploughed head on into somebody. Taking a quick double take, he realized who he had ran into and cursed himself. Aras's eyes flashed dangerously at Cain. She made him feel a whole lot smaller.  
  
"You seem to have a habit of walking into people, don't you?" she said.  
  
"Now, now, Aras. You should calm down," a man beside Aras said. The man extended a hand to Cain.  
  
"I'm Kargath," the man said. "You must be Cain. Congratulations on slaying the demon. That particular beast has given us some trouble."  
  
"I just got lucky," Cain said shrugging his shoulder as he shook Kargath's hand.  
  
"Well, with your luck, you should join our military here in Sunwater," Kargath stated.  
  
"Kargath is the second in command of the army, just under Nayr," Aras said with a hint of boasting in her voice.   
  
"Hope to see you later," Cain said. "Please excuse me."  
  
Cain walked two steps when it happened again, only this time, there was no pain. Only the sights, sounds, smells and figures. Images seemed to fly by in his mind of fires, shadowy figures that were laughing, screaming, crying and people running everywhere.  
  
Cain began to panic. The images stopped, but what was going on! Am I going mad? Cain thought to himself. He didn't feel any better, nor any different.  
  
A scream filled the air. Cain turned to see what was happening. Aras was on the ground, clutching Kargath closely. Upon a closer look, Cain could see two arrows and a throwing dagger embedded in his chest. Cain ran closer. When Cain reached them, he was amidst a shower of arrows. It was as if the sky was raining arrows. Cain quickly grabbed Kargath and while dragging him to the protection of a shed, Cain pulled Aras out of the arrows' path.  
  
Looking into Kargath's eyes, Cain could see his life rapidly leaving him. Kargath looked up at Cain, and gave him a grim smile.  
  
"Protect Aras for me," Kargath whispered.  
  
"I won't have to. You ARE going to pull through it," Cain said.  
  
"No, I'm dying. It is inevitable. I can see it in your eyes. You are like your brother. Strong. Please, follow my last wish. Protect Aras."  
  
Cain reached down and took Kargath's hand in his. Grasping Kargath's hand firmly he replied: "I will."  
  
Kargath exhaled slowly as his body fell still.  
  
Cain paused a minute to re-gather his thoughts. Looking outside, he saw arrows still raining from the sky. Now some of the arrows were on fire, luckily none had hit the buildings yet. But there are people still out there, hiding behind walls and holding buckets over their heads, Cain thought. He decided that he needed to be out there, getting those people to safety.  
  
Looking around the dim shack, he looked for something to shield himself. Some boards and buckets. Nothing too terribly useful. But along the back was something caught his eye. Could it be? It was! It was Cain's armour. Not caring how it got there, he began to put it on. Slipping on his breast plate, he quickly decided not to put the entire set on. Putting the head piece on, and grabbing his sword and shield he turned to Aras.  
  
"Stay here. You'll be safe," Cain said.  
  
Aras nodded with tears in her eyes.  
  
Cain ran outside with his shield over his head to protect him. There were some children huddled behind the statue. Cain rushed over to them.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cain asked the group of three.  
  
The oldest nodded his head while trying to calm two little girls down. Leading the children back to the shack, Cain continued his search. Cain spotted Nayr under a porch, sporting a cut arm  
  
"Do you know who is doing this?" Cain asked.  
  
Nayr nodded slowly. "The sentries report it is coming from the west side of town."  
  
"Is it raiders?"  
  
"No," Nayr replied holding up a blood-stained arrow.   
  
At a quick glance it looked like a normal arrow. But upon closer examination, Cain could tell it was different. The shaft of the arrow was bone, extending roughly two feet in length. Cain couldn't tell what kind or where the bone came from. The arrowhead was the most interesting part. It was made of metal, but it looked like shiny bone. It had jagged edges, pointing backwards, which would make it difficult to pull the arrow out of a wound.  
  
"It's a demon raid," Nayr replied.  
  
"What should we do?" Cain asked.  
  
"Get down to the barracks. Tell the men to find out where those arrows are coming from. Also, get some men to get everybody inside. I'll stay here and get the rest of the people around here inside," Nayr said.   
  
Cain took off for the barracks. Keeping close to the wall, Cain avoided going out too far into the open. Cain rounded the same corner he had earlier that day, when he had the strange vision. But the vision was far from the thoughts running through his mind. Where demons actually attacking the village? Why now?  
  
Cain slowed down. He could hear voices from behind a low garden wall. He paused to listen. He didn't have to listen to very much before he felt his stomach drop to his knees. Demons.  
  
Crouching behind the wall, Cain quietly listened to them.  
  
"Have you found him yet?" a deep voice said.  
  
"Ney, we're still looking," a high pitched voice said.  
  
"You better find him, or I will eat you for my next meal," the deep voice said.  
  
"Yes, Master Attacker," the shrill voice said.  
  
With that, small groups of pattering steps faded into the distance in different directions.  
  
Who are they looking for? Cain wondered. Standing up, Cain continued on his way. Now that he knew for sure what he was up against, he tried to keep to the shadows. The barracks loomed up before him, like a beacon among the burning buildings. Around the barracks were demons, trying to force their way inside. Though they were trying, they were not being very successful. Small piles of dead demon bodies were starting to pile up as archers were stopping them dead in their tracks.   
  
Keeping close to the wall, Cain edged his way to the rear. Fortunately it was open, completely free of demons. Cain made a mad dash for the door. It seems almost too easy, Cain thought. Cain slowed down as he reached the door.  
  
Just as he reached for the handle in the dark doorway, he heard a voice. No, there were two voices. Softly conversing, in a mix of English and an unrecognizable language. What they were saying was not of Cains concern, but it was who they were. The one voice was the Master Attacker from earlier. The second voice was different, but familiar. It was somebody he knew.  
  
Peeking around the corner, Cain looked over at the two conversing people and his eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
"Oh Lord!" Cain said quietly. "I don't believe it. It's..."  
  
"None of your business, boy!" a voice said from behind Cain.  
  
Before Cain could move, there was a swish of a cloak, clinging of armour and a metal on metal contact as a demon brought a sword down hard of the back of Cain's helmet. Cain dropped to his knees and fell over, his helmet falling off and rolling away. Cain's vision faded in and out of focus as he tried to fight the darkness and sleep that was threatening to overcome him. Cain slowly lifted his head a little, and slowly gazed his way up, from the feet, up the legs, past the waist and into the shadow covered face of the familiar figure.  
  
"Traitor," Cain spat.  
  
"Good night, boy! The traitor said as Cain's head dropped and he fell unconscious. 


End file.
